


Working Late

by Creativity_In_Little_Time



Series: Making A Family [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Kya is a good listener and wife, Late Night Conversations, Zaofu isn't done yet, so Su's stressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativity_In_Little_Time/pseuds/Creativity_In_Little_Time
Summary: Su is still hadn't come to bed, and Kya is going to find out why that is.





	Working Late

Kya stared up at the ceiling, waiting for her wife to come to bed. Su had been in her office since Kya had put the twins into bed, and it's been an hour later. By now, Kya knew better to believe Su when the metalbender said to give her thirty more minutes and she would be right there. The waterbender sighed as she slightly turned her body to stare at their kids. Kel's arm was wrapped around Jaya, and the little girl's hand was on Kel's face. She smiled at the sight before getting out of bed. 

As she walked to Su's office, Kya thought of what a normal occurrence this has become. The last couple of nights Su had been up late than usual. In fact, it was like the start of Zaofu all over again.  

She didn't bother to knock on the door and push it open to see Su, not at her desk, but on the couch. Paper surrounding her wife; on the floors the cushions, and the back of the couch. Unlike any other night, Su was wide awake muttering to herself as she looks between papers.

"Su."

The name didn't stop Su from working, even when Kya said it louder. Kya frowned as she walked towards her, and touch Su's face. Suyin jerked her face away and stared up Kya. 

"Oh, it's you," Su sighed. "What time is it?"

"For bed," Kya said. "I put the twins to bed, all that's missing is you."

"Hm, well if you could give me a few-"

"No, you said that an hour ago," Kya said.

She gripped Su's wrists and lightly tugged them.

"Come to bed, this will be here tomorrow."

Su sighed. "But there's a deadline."

"Deadline?"

Su waved a hand at the papers before massaging her forehead.

"Su, what is this?"

"Baatar and his company are building the third section of Zaofu and it's not money, not yet anyway. The problem is residency and rent, and maybe I should've stayed with the two sections?"

Kya dropped to her knees and cupped her wife's face.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Su yawned. "I didn't want to worry you. And besides, the answer to my problem is simple."

"Have Zaofu opened to more than just prestigious rich people and exceptional earth and metal benders. But it's integrating them is the hard part. I don't want to be seen as indecisive because I made it very clear, at the beginning, who I was allowing in."

"It's fine to change your mind Su, especially something like this. Tell me, what will happen if you don't do this?"

Su sighed. "There's only so many rich people in the world and at that, so many phenomenal earth and benders. So I would be limiting Zaofu, not to mention what kind of message would I be sending to our kids? One of them might be a waterbender or a nonbender, and it would like I favor one over the other."

"So, the answer is simple," Kya said, "Because the question you want to ask yourself is this: "Is this what I want the twins to get out of this?""

Suyin was silent before she started to nod. "Starting tomorrow, Zaofu is going to be open for everyone."

"Good," Kya said.

She kissed Su's forehead. "Now let's head to bed." 


End file.
